kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Story 2
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Toy Story 2". It will appeared on Youtube on April 29, 2023. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Buzz Lightyear - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Jessie - Wenda (Where's Waldo?) *Mr. Potato Head - Boy (Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese) *Mrs. Potato Head - Girl (Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Ace (Powerbirds) *Hamm - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Bo Peep - Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Bullseye - Fred the Wonder Horse (Sesame Street) *Stinky Pete - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Zurg - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Geri the Cleaner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Utility Belt Buzz - Peter Pan *Sarge - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Sarge's Soldiers - Captain Barnacles Bear' Team (Octonauts) *Andy - Otto (Barbie: Dreamtopia) *Mrs. Davis - Cinderella *Buster - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Emily - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Amy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Monkeys - Snowgies (Frozen Fever) *Trash Can Monster Toys - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Wheezy - Finley (Space Chickens in Space) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Spell - Danger Mouse *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Al McWhiggins - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Barbie Dolls - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Abby Hatcher *Tour Guide Barbie - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *Three Squeeze Aliens - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Scene Index: *Character Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Waldo's Mission/Harvey Kinkle's Lost Hat/It's Roxas! *Character Story 2 Part 2 - Harvey Kinkle's Arm Gets Ripped *Character Story 2 Part 3 - Harvey Kinkle Meets Finley/Guynapped *Character Story 2 Part 4 - To the Penthouse *Character Story 2 Part 5 - The Round Up Gang *Character Story 2 Part 6 - Harvey Kinkle's Roundup/Harvey Kinkle Nearly Looses his Arm *Character Story 2 Part 7 - Crossing The Road *Character Story 2 Part 8 - Arrival of Geppetto/At Callaghan's All-Star Barn *Character Story 2 Part 9 - Sponge Switch/The Woman Aisle *Character Story 2 Part 10 - Wenda gets Mad *Character Story 2 Part 11 - Wenda's Story ("When She Loved Me")/Searching for Harvey Kinkle *Character Story 2 Part 12 - Into the Vents *Character Story 2 Part 13 - To the Rescue/Harvey Kinkle Stays *Character Story 2 Part 14 - Battle With Ice Man/Car Chase *Character Story 2 Part 15 - Harvey Kinkle vs. King Candy/Rescuing Wenda/Welcome Home *Character Story 2 Outtakes *Character Story 2 Part 16 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Where's Waldo? *Adventure Time *Powerbirds *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Octonauts *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong *Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: The Series *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Barbie: Dreamtopia *Cinderella 1, 2 & 3 *Shark Tale *Frozen Fever *Wreck-It Ralph *Space Chickens in Space *Pinocchio *Sesame Street *The Little Mermaid 1 & 3 *Danger Mouse *Peter Pan *Oliver and Company *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Abby Hatcher *Open Season 1, 2 & 3 *Alvin and the Chipmunks 1, 3 & 4 Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movies